My Fake Boyfriend
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: After the battle, Hogwarts is in ruins and the students are sent to a school in Bulgaria. When Hermione is asked out by Viktor Krum, Ron somehow becomes her fake boyfriend. But how long will it stay fake? Review:3
1. Might as well get some practice

After the battle of Hogwarts, the school was in complete ruins. Students couldn't find their classrooms, let alone sleep safely in their dorms! So the ministry made a decision- all Hogwarts students were to go to a wizarding school in Bulgaria. Some were excited, some were miserable- Ron Weasley was one that was miserable. He wasn't an idiot. He knew who went to that school.

Viktor Krum.

And since he couldn't muck up the courage to ask Hermione to be his girlfriend after they kissed, he was worried that Viktor would sweep her off her feet and steal her away again.

Hermione, on the other hand, was surprisingly excited to go to school in Bulgaria! She thought it would 'Be a good chance to study and learn about a new culture'. But she was still worried that Ron would be studying Bulgarian girl's butts rather than their culture.

The day they arrived at school, they got their dorm assignments. Ron and Harry were to room together, and Ginny and Hermione were room mates as well. They all were in the same tower, just as they had been at Hogwarts.

That afternoon they had started their classes and all had gone smoothly with no Krum-run ins. However, after class Hermione wasn't so lucky. She and Ginny had been walking through the quad, heading toward their dorm's common room when they heard a heavily accented call of 'Hermione!'.

"Is that Viktor?" Hermione hissed to Ginny as Viktor ran to catch up. Ginny simply nodded and watched nervously as Krum made his way towards them.

"Hey, Hermione and...Err, I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Ginny Weasley." Ginny replied and held her hand out. Viktor took her hand and planted a big, wet kiss on it.

"My pleasure." He whispered with a skeevy smile. Ginny grimaced and wiped her hand on her skirt.

"So, what do you need, Viktor?" Hermione asked casually; even though her insides were screaming to run off and find Ron.

"I was just hoping that we could pick up where we left off at the Yule ball. Maybe we could get some dinner off campus tomorrow night?"

"I would love to, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Ummm, I uh-have-uh..." Hermione stuttered. "I, uh, have a boyfriend!"

"Who?" Viktor questioned, obviously skeptical. Hermione racked her brain for a name for her fake boyfriend.

"His name's uhh-"

"Ron Weasley! She's dating my brother. Very much in love, those two!" Ginny interrupted with a wide smile. Viktor's mood obviously saddened and his shoulders hunched.

"Oh, well I guess we'll talk some other time then." He muttered and walked off. Hermione spun around to face Ginny once he was out of earshot.

"What was that, Ginny?" She yelled.

"That was called help Hermione. You should be thanking me." Ginny snapped. "But maybe you should tell Ron about his new relationship first."

Hermione grumbled something incoherent and made her way towards the common room. After the short walk, she pushed open the large doors and saw Ron and Harry sitting across a table from each other, playing wizards chess.

"Ron, can I speak to you please?" Hermione asked as she made her way towards them.

"Now?" Ron peered up at her and she nodded. Ron sighed and got up. "Be back in a few, Harry."

"No rush! Take your time!" Harry called with a snicker, since he obviously knew about their feelings for each other.

"So what's going on?" Ron questioned once they reached Hermione's dorm. Hermione took a deep breath and explained what happened to Ron.

"So would you mind just pretending to be my boyfriend for a while? I don't want to get involved with Viktor."

"Let me get this straight- You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend. Like hold your hand, kiss you, be sweet to you?" He asked and Hermione nodded. Ron broke out into a smile. "Shouldn't be that hard."

"Really? Oh, thank you!" Hermione cried and wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace. He squeezed her back and they pulled apart after a moment. Ron leaned forward and planted a lingering kiss on Hermione's lips.

"What was that for?" She whispered after a moment.

Ron shrugged, "Might as well get some practice."

* * *

><p><em>There! First chapter! What do you think? Let me know in the reviews! I need 3-5 reviews to continue!(:<em>


	2. Holding Hands and Proving it

_I apologize that my first chapter was short and not very detailed! My intros are always pretty raw. But I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and advice! **I need 5-10 reviews for my next update(:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ron's POV<strong>

I don't know what I did to deserve such good karma, but I'm bloody glad I did it! I get to be Hermione's boyfriend! ...Fake boyfriend of course. After a little practice with Hermione, wink wink, I casually walked back to the common room to find Harry and finish our game of chess. I looked around the room, which was now clad in Gryffindor colors, and found Harry lying on the couch snogging my sister. _Egh..._

"YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO GET YOUR ARSE OFF THE COUCH AND STOP SNOGGING MY SISTER. 3...2...1." I strolled over to the couch and yanked Harry by the arm, causing Ginny and himself to topple off the couch and onto the ground with a loud _thump._

"Easy, mate!" Harry called as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You know, you probably wouldn't be so mad if you had actually gotten some stones and asked Hermione out after you kissed her!" Ginny piped in angrily.

"Piss off, Ginny. Harry, I need to see you upstairs. I'm not in the mood for chess anymore." I grumbled and retreated back to the winding staircase and up to our dorm. I sat on my bed for a few moments, tapping my foot anxiously, before Harry appeared in the doorway.

"What do you need?"

"Shut the door!" I yelped and Harry shot me a curious look. But nevertheless, he shut the door and walked over to his bed to lay down.

"Now what's so important that you had to drag me up here?"

I took a deep breath through my nose and exhaled through my mouth, "Hermione asked me to be her boyfriend."

"_She what!" _Harry yelled and jumped off the bed in surprise. I just nodded at him with a small smile. "Congratulations, mate."

"Thanks, but it's not as awesome as it sounds." I began and explained the whole thing to Harry. He waited patiently, listening to the story and nodding occasionally.

"So you're not _really _her boyfriend. You just have to act like it?" Harry asked slowly and I nodded. "Wow. Well, a word of advice- by the end of this whole thing, make sure it's not fake anymore."

And with that, Harry got up and walked out of the room, leaving me to ponder what he just said.

The next morning, I marched up the stairs to Hermione and Ginny's room. I rapped lightly on their door before Hermione came and opened it, looking surprised... and beautiful...

"Ron! Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm heading off to breakfast and decided to see if you wanted to come. After all, it is what a good boyfriend would do." I said with a smile. She smiled back and peaked at Ginny.

"Let me get my backpack, then we can go." I nodded and waited outside the door while she gathered her things. I could hear a hushed conversation going on in the room, but I couldn't make out the words. A few seconds later, she appeared at the door with her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" She nodded and I slipped my hand into hers. I watched as a faint blush spread across her cheeks.

"Thanks for doing this, by the way." Hermione spoke as we made our way through the quad and towards the dining hall. "I know you would much rather be off flirting with the Bulgarian girls."

"That's not true. I'm perfectly content right here with you." I whispered. She looked up at me and smiled sheepishly. The rest of our walk to the dining hall with filled with a comfortable silence. I held the door open for her and she thanked me. Inside the large room were rows upon rows of long tables. We found ours and walked to sit by Neville and Harry- Ginny was still in her dorm getting ready.

"Hey guys! I see the rumors are true?" Neville asked and nodded towards our hands. We looked at him curiously. "Everyone's saying you two are together! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's..."

"New." Hermione finished for me.

"We only started dating not too long ago." I added.

"Oh, well finally! We've all known that you guys like each other! It's been obvious for years! And we were all shocked when Ron didn't tell you he loved you after you guys kissed." Neville said. I felt my face turn a deep scarlet and I couldn't even look at Hermione. _Bloody hell, Neville..._

Harry began snickering and smirking at us. I just sat down in the seat next to Hermione and kept my eyes on my food.

About halfway through breakfast, someone walked over to us. None other than _Viktor Krum.  
><em>"Hello, Hermione. Ron." He said casually with a smug smile.

"Hello Viktor." Hermione's voice was shaky, so I gave her hand a little squeeze under the table.

"You know, after you told me about you and Weasel here, I asked a few of the Hogwarts students about it. They had no clue what I was talking about! Now if you ask me, that's kind of odd. So, tell the truth- you two aren't really dating."

"I don't know what you're on about, Viktor, but Hermione and I really are dating." I said and turned to face him.

He just smirked at me and folded his arms across his chest. "Prove it."

I was about to respond when Hermione spun me around to face her and planted her lips on mine. After a few shocked seconds, I snogged her back. Her lips were soft and tasted like honey. I brushed my tongue across her bottom lip and her lips parted slightly, granting me entrance. Our tongues fought for dominance and it was complete bliss.

In the background, I could hear Harry saying, "Hello? Guys! He left! You can quit it now!" But we ignored him and kept snogging until our lungs burned and we pulled away for air.  
>"Finally! He's been gone for minutes now!" Harry sighed. We both smiled sheepishly and our cheeks flushed.<p>

"Sorry." We both whispered quietly. As we were eating, I kept glancing over at Hermione and our eyes locked. I smiled slightly at her and she returned it before looking back to her plate with pink cheeks.


	3. Being daft and Bonfires

**Ron's POV**

After the incident in the dining hall at breakfast, the day had been very... awkward. People ran by me, high fiving me and complimenting me on 'landing a girl like Granger'. Hermione and I would just blush and mumble our thanks before walking away, embarrassed. Whenever we ran into Viktor and he saw our intertwined hands, a fire would light in his eyes before he stormed off. But before he had a chance to storm off, Hermione and I would surprise attack him by having a quick snogging session in the middle of a hallway.

XoXoo

That afternoon, Hermione and I sat in the Gryffindor common room working on homework, when Ginny and Harry burst through the thick doors, panting from running.

"Guys...we...have...news." Ginny said as she attempted to catch her breath. I exchanged a confused look with Hermione and we looked at the two of them suspiciously.

"What's going on? I swear Gin, if you're pregnant..."

" No, you prat! This thing called 'The bonfire' is going on tonight. It's where the school lights a big campfire and all the students come to hang out with everyone. They do it every tuesday and this is the first one of the year!" Harry said after he regained his composure.

"Sounds like fun. When does it start?" Hermione piped in.

"Around 7."

"I'm in. Ron?" Hermione turned to me. I studied her hopeful expression and smiled.

"Of course I'm coming!"

"Good. Well, we have a couple hours to kill before it starts- fancy grabbing a tea with me?" She offered. I thought for a moment before nodding.

"Sure, why not." I slipped my hand into hers and we said our goodbyes to Ginny and Harry. We walked along the paved sidewalks of the campus towards the campus cafe. Once we had almost reached the cafe, I heard a distant voice calling Hermione's name. We both whipped around and saw Viktor Krum rushing towards us.

"Bloody hell, when does he take a hint..." I whispered to Hermione. She gave me an 'I-know-right?' look and watched impatiently as Viktor ran to us.

"Hermione, hey! I was hoping to catch you! Did you hear about the bonfire?" He asked and Hermione nodded. "Well, I was just kind of hoping... you would be my date?"

I looked around, bewildered and my eyebrows furrowed. "Do you not see me standing right here?"

"I do believe I was talking to the lady." Krum snapped and turned back to Hermione who had her eyebrows raised. "So? What do you say?"

"Sorry, Viktor. I'm going with Ron. And I truly would appreciate it if you would not ask me out anymore. I'm with Ron."

"Well, yeah... _But you could do better."_ He whispered and motioned to himself.

"Oh, bugger off already! You heard her; she doesn't want you!" I hissed, trying to control my volume.

Viktor huffed and walked off in the opposite direction, back rigid with anger. Hermione shot me an apologetic look and tugged me along to the cafe. We each ordered a cup of chamomile tea and sat at a round table in the corner. I watched as Hermione slowly sipped at her tea, trying to look graceful. A small smile tugged at my lips as I sipped my own tea. She watched me the same and let a giggle escape her lips.

"Why do you keep smiling at me!" She laughed. I chuckled along with her and let the smile stay on my face.

"I just like watching you." I said seriously and added softer. "You're beautiful."

Her cheeks flushed to a light red and her eyes stayed on her tea. She muttered a quiet 'thanks' and looked everywhere but my eyes.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why'd you ask me to be your boyfriend? Why not Neville or Seamus? Why me?" I asked. Her cheeks tinged pink and she smiled slightly.

"I wouldn't have made Krum upset with Neville or Seamus. I needed someone attractive..." She trailed off. I felt myself beam from ear to ear as I stared at her scarlet face.

"You know, sometimes I feel really daft."

"Like when?" Hermione inquired.

"Like now. Like every time I realize what a huge mistake I made by not talking to you about our kiss during the battle." I said in all seriousness. Her lips settled into a flat line and she took one last sip of her tea.

"I think I'm going to finish my essay before the bonfire. I'll see you later, Ron." She muttered and scuffled off, leaving me alone at a table with a steaming cup of tea in front of me.

XOXO

That night I got dressed in jeans and a black tee shirt. I sprayed cologne all over me and scruffled my hair. With one last look in the mirror, I walked up the stairs to Hermione and Ginny's room. I knocked softly on the door and Hermione flung the door open. She was clad in a pair of dark skinny jeans with a long sleeve crème colored top.

"You look pretty." I breathed out. Lately I hadn't seen her in anything but that bloody school uniform.

"Thanks." She blushed. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and she stepped out of the room. I snaked my hand around her waist and she held onto my arm as we walked towards the burning fire. Tons of kids were running towards the smoke filled area and a certain excitement filled the air. We exchanged a smile and started running towards the crowded zone. There were rows of cut logs to sit on, all surrounding the large fire. Hermione and I chatted with random people and decided on seats in the back with Ginny and Harry.

XoXoxo

Later in the evening, the fire was beginning to die down. Lots of people had headed back to their dorms, including Ginny and Harry. We sat together with Hermione's legs sprawled across mine. We stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, an unspoken special moment passing between us. Without thinking, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers gently. It lasted a few seconds, but was over far too soon. When I pulled away, she pulled me back and smashed her lips into mine again, engulfing me into a passionate kiss. I kissed her back just as fiercely and pulled her towards me. We broke apart and smiled slightly. For a fake relationship, no one was really complaining about the snogging.

I pulled her into me and she rested her head on my chest and traced tiny designs onto my arm while I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in the vanilla scent from her hair.

After a moment, she broke the silence with a whisper; "That kiss wasn't acting, was it?"

I shook my head into her hair slightly and whispered back, "No."

* * *

><p><em>Neeeeeed sleeeeeeep. I'm drowning in my honors homework right now -.-<em>

_Welll, I'm getting up at 6:30, so I'm gonna get sleeep. 5-10 reviews for next updateee..._


	4. Not knowing and only pretend

_HOLYSHITI''SAMAZING. If you didn't get that, I said- Holy shit, I'm starting to read the Harry Potter series and it's amazing. I've never read the books before- only seen the movies. _

_Another thing, I know you guys hate the whole 'I need 10 reviews to continue' thing, but that's the only way I can actually get feedback._

_And lastly, I need 5-10 reviews to update(;_

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

After spending the night cuddled up with Ron by the fire, I started to do some serious thinking about him and I. Could he actually want to be more than friends with me? I mean, he had said that our kiss wasn't acting... But he could've been caught up in the moment...

He had also said that he regretted not talking to me about our kiss...

Thoughts raced through my brain as I walked alone towards the dining hall. Harry and Ron had come to get me and Ginny this morning, but I told the three of them to go on ahead and I would catch up later. I had wanted to walk with Ron, but I just needed to get my priorities straight first.

I walked through the large double doors of the dining hall and was hit with a chilling wave of cold air from the air conditioning. I shivered and kept walking towards my table. When I walked past people, I heard their harsh whispers and giggles. I felt myself growing self conscious and I quickened my pace. I sat speedily next to Ron looked around the group. Everyone's eyes were cast down at their plates and my eye brows knitted together.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"What are you taking about?" Ginny murmured and placed a piece of waffle into her mouth, still not meeting my gaze.

"Whatever." I muttered and began popping bites of cereal into my mouth. I heard footsteps growing closer and that annoying accent called me name.  
>"Oh, hey Viktor." I said as politely as I could. Out of my peripherals, I saw Ron tense up and glare at his food. Viktor had a confused expression on his face and he kept glancing between Ron and I.<p>

"You're still with him?" He asked and pointed to Ron. I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Viktor chuckled a couple times and stared at Ron. "She doesn't know, does she?"

"What don't I know?" I asked and whipped around to Ron, who was staring nowhere but his breakfast.

"Oh, dear Hermione, I'll just tell you since it looks like Ronald over here isn't planning on telling you anytime soon. Ron kissed my friend Felicia this morning. A right snog, it was! Everyone knows about, I figured you did too." Viktor explained with a smug expression.

I whipped around to look at Ron. "Is this true!"

"Hermione, please let me explain-"

"No. I don't want to hear it." I whispered and peaked at his eyes. Those two blue eyes were filled with utter remorse. I felt tears filling my eyes, so I sprinted from the dining hall and ran. I ran to wherever my legs took me.

XoXOxooxoo

A few hours later, I sat beneath an old willow tree, holding back my tears. I had spent hours crying, I didn't need to shed anymore tears over him. That daft ginger.

I heard the crunch of leaves under someone's shoes and I looked up to meet Viktor Krum's gaze.

"Viktor? What are you doing here? How did you find me?" He took a seat beside me and leaned back against the tree bark.

"Honestly? I had no idea you would be here." He said with a chuckle. I grinned and listened intently to what he said. "I always come here when I need to think or get away from it all."

"I can see why. No one to bother you-besides me, of course."

"You're not bothering me. Now back at school, you were bothering me. I can't get you off my mind." He stated quietly. I grinned slightly at him.

"Well, I apologize for that."

"Don't apologize. Trust me, I would rather be thinking about you than stare at Professor Gurpert's mole all day." He said and faked a shudder. I giggled at him and he smiled down at me.

"I never really noticed, but you're really funny."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me... which is why we should go on a date. One date! See if it goes well! Please?" He pleaded. I pursed my lips before nodded slowly.

"Okay. Tonight? The restaurant on campus?" I asked and he nodded with a beaming smile. "Well, I'm going to head back to campus. Catch up with you later, I guess."

XOXOOoooxxoxox

I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a pair of skinny jeans- light wash, of course- and a loose fitting top that read 'Bookworm' in bubble letters. I smiled at my slightly wavy hair and turned for the door, but instead bumped into the very ginger I was hoping to avoid.

"Hermione, can we talk please?" Ron asked. He looked me up and down before looking back at my eyes, puzzled. "Where are you going?"

"There's nothing to talk about and I'm going on a date with Viktor."

"_Viktor? _Why! Hermione, I know I messed up, but you don't have to date _Viktor!_" Ron cried in disgust. I folded my arms across my chest and glared at him.

"I _want _to go on this date with him."

"Whatever. It's not my decision, though I wish you wouldn't go. All I wanted to do was say that I really am sorry. I messed up big time and I really do want to be with you."

"Ron, it's fine. Really. I mean, it was all pretend anyway." I whispered and pushed passed him to leave for my date with Viktor.

* * *

><p><em>Don't shooot me! Just review with your thoughts!<em>


	5. Of course I did

**Ron's POV**

I had sprawled myself out across Hermione's bed after she left. How could she be going on a date with _Viktor_? Just yesterday she had scoffed at the mere _thought _of going on a date with that pig! And she didn't even let me explain what happened! She had no idea what she was talking about! I wallowed in anger and self pity for about a half hour, before deciding it was time to man up. I flung myself from her bed and stormed down the stairs to the common room, where I violently wrenched the large doors open to the outside world. I ran to the quiet, little restaurant where I knew she would be. When I entered the building, soft, slow music was playing through the speakers in the ceiling. I hastily looked around the tiny place and spotted her bushy brown hair sitting across from a chuckling Krum. My fists clenched and I stomped to their table.

"Hermione, we need to talk." I said firmly.

"Ronald-"

"No. I don't want to hear it. I've listened to what you have to say, but now you're going to listen to me." I licked my lips quickly and took a breath before continuing. "When I first met you, I was so sure that you were just a little know-it-all that would bother me all year. But guess what? I was wrong about that. You became one of my best friends! Then years later, I saw you with _him _at Yule ball and you know what? I felt jealous. But I just thought it was a small crush that would go away. Again, I was wrong. And when I dated Lavender and I saw how upset you got, I knew that you felt the same way about me. I was proven right too, when we kissed in the Chamber of Secrets during the battle. But I made the biggest bloody mistake of my life and didn't tell you how I felt. When we came here and you asked me to be your fake boyfriend, I was on cloud 9! I thought this would be my one chance to show you that I really do care about you. But I messed that up too. The thing about this time though- it isn't my fault. _Felicia _kissed _me. _And you know something else? I don't think it was that big of a coincidence that Felicia kissed _me._ She's best friends with Viktor, you see. What I think is that Viktor knew it would break us up, so he told Felicia to kiss me. I would never want to kiss anyone but you, Hermione. All those times that I kissed you and held your hand and told you that you looked beautiful- I wasn't pretending."

Hermione's eyes were wide and brimmed with tears. Her mouth was agape and she looked like she was frozen. Her lips started to quiver and she was at a loss of words. I looked to Viktor whose eyes were ablaze as he glared at me.

"She kissed you?" Hermione blurted out.

"Yes! I would never have kissed her! She's a bloody hag!"

"Ronald, language." Hermione reprimanded and I apologized. "Well... I don't know what to say to you, Ron."

"Say you'll date me. For real this time." I pleaded softly. Hermione pursed her lips but smiled slightly.

"Okay." She beamed and giggled lightly.

"Hold on!" Viktor cried as he leaped up from his chair. "You two were never really dating? And now you come here and just steal her away!"

"I can't _steal _her if she wasn't yours." I hissed.

"Viktor, I asked Ron to fake date me because I really didn't want to date you and I needed an excuse. I'm sorry." Hermione said sympathetically. Viktor muttered something under his breath and dashed out of the restaurant. Apprehensively, I sat down in his chair.

"Did you really mean all that?" Hermione asked. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and instantaneously felt warmth spread through my body. A curious smile played on her soft, pink lips. I grinned widely and met her gaze.

"Of course I did."

* * *

><p><em>Amazingly short. It's not over- there's an epilogue. Sorry it's not longer, I have hours of homework tonight. Next update when I get 7-10 reviews:3<em>


	6. Not the end, but a new beginning

**Epilogue (The real one...)**

_**3 years later...**_

It was a cold evening in the middle of December. The only noise was the chirping crickets that lay off in the distance. Ron and Hermione lied in the dewy, green grass on top of the hill that lay next to the Burrow. Their fingers were intertwined and small smiles played on both their lips.

Ron was arguing with himself in his head. In his pocket was a black, velvet box holding a modest, diamond engagement ring. Part of him wanted to get down on one knee and bloody just ask her to marry him, but the other half was too nervous.

Hermione, on the other hand, was perfectly content. Her thoughts drifted to that chaotic night that she had agreed to date Ron... He truly did have the worst timing. But the first date he had brought her on really way brilliant. She remembered the stars in the sky and how they shined just right on Ron's face...

Ron had decided. It was now or never. He took a deep breath and turned to Hermione, gazing at her face. The light from the stars hit her just the same way they had on their first date...

Hermione felt eyes on her and turned to look at Ron. She smiled at him and he returned it, before sitting up and staring at her.

"Hermione, where do you see yourself in 10 years?" He blurted suddenly. Hermione was surprised by the question, but quickly gathered her thoughts.

"Oh, I don't know. Having a good job... Married. Have kids." She answered and cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know. Who do you think you'll be married to?" He teased. She giggled and pretended to think it over.

"This is a tough one... Well, first off, he has to have red hair. That's a necessity. Oh, and be an auror! He also has to be sort of a prat, yet the most charming git I've ever met. His eyes also have to be blue. So blue that whenever you look into them, you feel like you're being pulled into them. And he has to love me like no one else could." She finished in a whisper.

"He sounds like someone I know..." Ron trailed off with a smirk.  
>"Does he now?" Hermione giggled. Ron smiled then suddenly grew nervous.<p>

"How would you like to put your dream into motion?" He asked quietly and slipped the box from his pocket. Hermione gasped and stared at the box.

"Ron..." She whispered.

"Hermione Granger, I promise to be everything you just described. I want to have children with you and grow old with you. Most importantly, I want to wake up every morning to you by my side and be able to look at you lovingly, like no other man is capable of doing. I want to call you my wife and know that we'll be each other's forever. I love you Hermione, so much that it scares me at times. Will you marry me?"

Hermione's hand was clasped over her mouth as she stared, wide eyed. She nodded frantically and started jumping up and down.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Merlin, YES!" She squealed and leapt into his arms. He kissed her and twirled her around, before slipping the ring on her finger

They shared another kiss, sealing the beginning of their life together.

_Oh my... I feel so weird being done with this. It was so short! Welll, I hope you liked it. I love you guys for reading and reviewing! Add me to your author alerts if you wanna know when my new stories come out! Thanks a bunch! Revieww! x._


End file.
